The Return of Queen Beryl
by Serena-chan1
Summary: Konnichi wa! This is my first fic ever so PLEASE r/r! I really could use some pointers! As for the review, I think the title says enough. ^_~Chpter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon part 1

Sailor Moon: The Return of Queen Beryl-part 1

By: Princess Usagi 

****

Okay everyone, this is my first fic ever so be nice!!!! I rated it PG just to be on the safe side but it probably could pass for G. All the characters thoughts will be in _italics. _Any authors notes will be in (parentheses) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Never have and probably never will. 

PART ONE:

Our story begins in a deep, dark castle far under ground, where evil beings lurked in every corner and the air smelled of rot and decay. On a throne made of stone sat a woman with long red hair and a purple gown. She had horns poking up from her shoulders and her face was twisted and ugly. In front of her floated a glowing crystal ball which she was gazing into. The woman's name was Queen Beryl. 

"Jedite," she hissed in a voice that sounded more like a snake than a human, "report!" A man in a dark gray uniform and short blond hair stepped forward. 

"My Queen," Jedite said, "the last thing I can remember was being destroyed by Sailor Moon. How can it be that we are all here?"

"Let me explain." Said the Queen, "When Sailor Moon destroyed me a year ago, the particles of my body drifted into space. They floated there for some time until they came in contact with a meteor. The meteor was filled with the powerful Yokoshima Stone. (_Yokoshima _is Japanese for "evil" or "wicked") This stone has amazing powers, but it can do nothing without help from a living form. Sensing the particles of my body it used its power to reform me. Once I was brought back to life, I used its powers to reform all of you and recreate our beautiful Negaverse. With the Yokoshima Stone in our possession, our powers will increase one-thousand fold and there is no way those pesky Sailor Senshi will be able to stop us!" (_Senshi _is Japanese for "soldier" or "scout") 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

__

BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ

"Usagi" Luna howled, "Get up! Your going to be late for school!"

(Tsukino Usagi is Serena Tsukino in the DIC version)

Tsukino Usagi opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the eyes of a great black cat staring down at her. The cat had a crescent moon on its forehead and it was looking impatient. 

"Usagi!" The cat cried again, "This will be the forth time your late for class this week!"

"All right already," Usagi moaned, throwing back her covers and getting out of bed, "you don't have to be so mean about it, Luna!"

Usagi hurried to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was finished, she pulled on her school uniform and glanced in the mirror as she fixed her hair. Staring back at her was a pretty fourteen-year-old girl with bright blue eyes. Her long blond hair was pulled up into two long pigtails with buns on the top. 

Hurrying downstairs, Usagi grabbed her bags and a piece of toast and bolted out the door. _Why does school have to start so early?_ Usagi thought as she raced down the street. 

"Usagi!"

Usagi whirled around to see Luna running after her clutching a pink and gold brooch. 

"Usagi," Luna said, impatiently depositing the piece of jewelry at Usagi's feet, "I know you were in a hurry this morning, but that's no excuse to forget something as important as this!"

"Sorry, Luna," Usagi muttered, picking up the brooch and attaching it to her uniform, "thanks for bringing it to me. Now I have to go or I'll get detention for sure!"

Usagi turned around and ran as fast as she could towards school. About a year ago, Usagi had met this talking cat, Luna, and now she was Sailor Moon and had to fight against evil with the other Sailor Senshi. 

As Usagi turned the corner she saw her school. It was a fairly large buidling with a white sign at the front that said in red letters: Juban Jr. High. (Crossroads Jr. High)

Out side the school, Usagi paused to check her watch. Sixty seconds till the bell! Bolting through the door, Usagi deposited her shoes in her shoe locker and pounded up the stairs taking them two at a time. 

Usagi checked her watch again. Thirty seconds! She ran as fast as her legs would allow, down the hall and toward her first class. 

Reaching the door, Usagi raced through it and dove into her seat with five seconds left. Exhausted, Usagi laid her head down on her desk. 

"Hey Usagi, you actually made it before the bell this time!"

Usagi looked up to see her best friend Molly Osaka (Molly Baker) leaning over her. Molly was really pretty with short, wavy red hair and green eyes. Her mother owned a jewelry store called _Osaka Jewelry_ (O.S.A.P. Jewelry). 

"Hey Usagi, did you know we have an English quiz today?" said a short, geeky looking boy with brown hair and coke bottle glasses. It was Melvin Gurio (Melvin Greir) the class dweeb. 

"What!!!!" Usagi shrieked. "An English quiz TODAY?!"

As usual, Usagi hadn't studied. Oh boy, Mom was really gonna give it to her if she didn't get at least a C+ on this one!

Taking out her text book, she flipped through the pages, trying to study enough to pass. _What was that rule about verbs again?! _She thought franticly. 

"Hello class," said their teacher walking through the door, "take out a sheet of paper and a pencil. We're having a test."

"Drats!" Usagi muttered under her breath. "Why does there have to be a test today?!"

Sighing, Usagi took out her paper and glanced up at her teacher. Her name was Miss Patricia Haruna, but everyone just called her "Miss H." She had long red hair and was very strict. 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

__

While Usagi was struggling through her test, Luna was walking down the street toward the video arcade. Reaching it, she glanced up at the sign above the door as she walked in. It read _Gold Crown Arcade. _

A quick look around told her that no one was there. (After all, it didn't open until noon.) Luna then went over to the Sailor-V Game and opened the secret door to their "Central Control" command room. The room was full of computers that they used to locate the emeny.

"There you are Luna," said another cat, "I was beginning to think you'd never get here." 

"Well, you know what Usagi's like," said Luna hotly, "she only just made it this morning." Hopping onto a chair, Luna began to work at one of the computers. 

The other cat's name was Artemis. He looked just like Luna except for three differences. One: He was a boy, two: he had white fur instead of black, and three: his eyes were blue. 

"Don't know why you insist on us checking the whole city everyday." Artemis wined, "There hasn't been an attack for ages. Face it, that's the last we'll see of the enemy."

"We can't be too sure Artemis," Luna said patiently, "remember what happened last time. We thought it was the last of the enemy, and then poor Rei almost got her pure heart crystal stolen."

"But," Artemis began, but Luna cut him off.

"Besides," Luna said angrily, "I had a really bad feeling this morning. I didn't say anything about it to Usagi because she was in such a big hurry, but I don't think we've seen the last of the Negaverse." 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Meanwhile, back at the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was having a discussion with Jedite about how to launch their first attack. 

"My Queen, please let me lead the next attack. I will not fail you." Jedite begged.

"Why should I do that Jedite?" Queen Beryl hissed, "After all, out of my four warriors, you were the first to fail me."

"Please, Queen Beryl," Jedite wined, "give me another chance. I know I will not fail you."

"Stop whimpering," bellowed Queen Beryl, "I will give you one last chance. It must be something easy though. The Yokoshima Stone is very week from recreating all of you. It will take vast amounts of energy to bring it once again to full power. I am entrusting you with the task of gathering that energy, Jedite. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes my Queen," Jedite responded, "I shall begin immediately." Jedite turned to go, but Queen Beryl stopped him. 

"Wait Jedite. Take this before you go." Queen Beryl said, tossing him a black, pointed stone. "It is a piece of the Yokoshima Stone and it will increase your powers greatly. However, you are only to use the stone itself as a last resort. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my Queen." Jedite said. 

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Oh, no," Usagi groaned walking home from school, "how am I supposed to show Mom this?!"

She was holding the crumpled results of her English test. A '30' again! Mom was going to kill her this time. 

"Oh cheer up, Usagi, it's just one little quiz." Said Molly who was walking with Usagi, "It's not like it's the end of the world or something."

"You don't get it, Molly," Usagi wailed, "my mom said that if I didn't pass this quiz, I'll be grounded for three months! That means no video games, junk food, or shopping! How am I gonna survive?!"

"You just need something to take your mind off this," said Molly, "I know, why don't we go check out that new amusement park that just opened down the street. It's just what you need to take your mind off things."

"That's a great idea, Molly!" Usagi exclaimed, "But what am I supposed to tell the other girls? I'm supposed to be studying with them after school, remember?"

"Just tell them the truth," Molly said, "this amusement park's supposed to be the biggest one in Tokyo. They won't wanna miss that!"

"Your right," Usagi said, perking up, "besides, I heard Rei say only last weed that she couldn't wait for it to open so she could check out the water park, Minako will be all for it because she loves this kind of thing, and Makoto will want to ride on that new roller-coaster. The only one we might have trouble convincing is Ami, but I'm sure the other girls and I can talk her into it!"

(FYI, for those of you who don't know the Japanese names for the characters, here's the translation:

Rei=Raye

Ami=Amy

Minako=Mina

Makoto=Lita)

As they turned the corner, Cherry Hill Temple came into view. It was there that Usagi and her friends held their little "study buddy" sessions. 

Molly waited outside while Usagi went in to try and convince the girls. When she opened the door, they were all sitting there waiting for her.

"Late again, Usagi?" Rei Hino said.

She was very pretty with long black hair and dark eyes. She was a priestess and she and her grandfather ran Cherry Hill Temple. She had a very bad temper, (especially where Usagi was concerned) but she was also a very good friend. She's psychic, too. She can predict things. 

Rei was also Sailor Mars. Her favorite color was red and her element was fire. She was fourteen years old and was in the 8th grade at _First School for Girls._

Sitting next to her was Ami Mizuno. Ami had very short blue hair and blue eyes. She was fourteen also and went to _Juban Jr. High _with Usagi.

Ami was Sailor Mercury and her favorite color was blue. Here element is ice. Ami has a nice personality, but she was also kind of shy and quiet. She was very, very smart and wanted to be a doctor someday. Because of this, she studies very hard and encourages the other girls to do the same. 

Sitting across from Ami was Makoto Kino (a.k.a. Mako-chan). Makoto has brown hair, which she pulled up into a ponytail, and green eyes. She is strong and very athletic. She was fourteen, too, and went to _Juban _with Usagi and Ami. 

Makoto was also Sailor Jupiter. Her element is thunder and her favorite color is green.

Sitting next to her was Minako Aino. Minako is fourteen and has long blond hair that is pulled up with a red bow. She has bright blue eyes and was kinda an air head, like Usagi. 

Minako is Sailor Venus (Also known as Sailor-V). Her favorite color is orange and her element is love. Artemis the cat stayed with her. 

"Hi, guys," Usagi said, "listen, about study buddies today..."

"Oh, no you don't," cut in Rei, "you've got that 'I'm going to blow off studying' tone in your voice again."

"Well, you see..." Usagi began.

"Usagi," Ami exclaimed, "you have got to take this studying thing a little more seriously. The high school exams are only a few months away and there's no way your going to get into a good high school if you don't study."

"Look," said Usagi, getting annoyed, "Molly and I wanna go check out that new amusement park that just opened. Come on you guys, it'll be a lot of fun. We study every day! Can't we just take one day off? Please?!"

"You mean that amusement park next to the botanical garden?" Minako questioned, "all right, count me in!"

"No way," Rei said angrily, "you guys are not going. We have too much to do to be bothered by some dumb park."

"Oh come on Rei," said Makoto, "you know our minds need rest. Besides, we've all been studying really hard, even Usagi has been putting in a big effort. Just one day off isn't going to kill us."

"Well," Rei said, uncertainly, "okay, but if I flunk the exams I'll blame it all on you, Usagi."

"Right," Usagi said, quailing under the look Rei was giving her, "Ami, we just need your vote. Come on, I promise that after this is over we'll get right back to studying."

"All right," Ami agreed, "but only for today."

After putting bathing suits on under their clothes for the water park, the girls joined Molly outside. It was a beautiful day. Just hot enough to go swimming, but not hot enough to make them uncomfortable.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Meanwhile, outside the amusement park, Jedite appeared. As he gazed about his face twisted into an evil grin. Since it was opening day, the park was packed with people riding rides, eating, talking, and having fun.

__

This is perfect, Jedite thought, _all these worthless humans are using vast amounts of energy here. This is the perfect place to launch my attack. Queen Beryl will be most pleased. _

Okay, so what do ya think? I really hope you like my fic! I will try to get the next chapter up real soon! ^_^ I will also try to have romance in the next chapter or two!

Ja mata,

-Princess Usagi ^_~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon: The Return of Queen Beryl-part 2  
By: Serena-chan  
  
Hey everyone! Hope you like the fic so far! I was gonna try to make this thing only 6 chapters long, but it looks like it will be longer!  
All the character's thoughts will be in bold and any author's notes will be in (parentheses).   
Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.   
PART TWO:  
  
"No," wailed Usagi, "I don't wanna go!"  
  
The girls had just arrived at the amusement park. After paying their admission, Makoto had dragged them all off to look at the new roller coaster. When they got there and saw how tall and fast it was, Usagi started crying and saying she was too scared to get on.  
  
"Will you stop being such a big crybaby, Usagi," said Rei angrily, "it's just one lousy roller coaster. Just a few minutes and it'll all be over."  
  
"But it's so big," Usagi said in between sobs, "and it's too scary!"   
  
"Come on Usagi," Makoto coaxed, "after this we'll ride whatever you want."  
  
"Yeah, Usagi," Minako said, "it's a lot less scary than facing Mistress Nine or the Black Moon and both times you fought bravely."  
  
"That was only because I had to," Usagi said, but she stopped wailing, "all right, I'll go, but if I get scared it's all your fault!"  
  
By this time they were nearly to the front of the line and Rei handed the park attendant some tickets. When the carts pulled up, Rei, Minako, and Ami climbed into one cart, and Molly and Mokoto (both half-dragging Usagi) climbed into another.   
  
Usagi whimpered and clutched Mokoto's arm as the carts slowly lurched forward, climbing up high in the air. When they reached the top the carts suddenly hurtled forward. They went through a series of loops, spins, and twists with Usagi screaming all the way.  
  
When the ride ended everyone filed out, or almost everyone. Makoto tried to but Usagi was still clutching her arm with her eyes squeezed shut and wailing.   
  
"Usagi?" Makoto screamed, trying to be heard over Usagi's wailing, "Usagi?! USAGI, THE RIDE IS OVER!!" Usagi stopped wailing and opened her eyes.  
  
"Was that it?" she asked, "That wasn't to bad. Let's go on it again!" The other girls just rolled their eyes and dragged her off to the water park.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, back with Luna and Artemis...   
  
"Artemis!" Luna screamed, "My computer has just detected a strong evil force somewhere in the city!"  
  
"Where is it coming from?" Artemis questioned.   
  
"My computer says it's coming from the Tokyo Amusement Park!"  
  
"Oh no, that's where the girls are! We've gotta go and warn them!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Boy, am I tired!" Minako moaned.   
  
The girls were taking a break from riding rides, and were stretched out on a couple of benches eating ice cream cones.   
  
"Hey," Rei said, "what's that over there?"  
  
She pointed at a ride that was made to look like an old haunted house. It had a track for carts leading into it, but there was a rope blocking the path. On the rope hung a sign, it said "Spook House closed for construction."  
  
"That's the new spook house." Molly answered, "It's taking longer than they expected to build it so it's not open to the public yet."  
  
As the girls were looking at the ride, a man with blond hair came out. He was dressed in the park uniforms and he was carrying a sign. He took the old sign and the rope down. He then hung the new sign up above the entrance. It said: "Spook House now open to the public."  
  
"All right!" Mokoto cheered, "You guys wanna go ride it?"  
  
"Sure why not?" Rei said.   
  
They got in the line that was already beginning to form outside the ride. The man pulled a switch and some carts came out on the tracks. The girls handed in their tickets and stepped onto the platform. Minako, Makoto, and Ami climbed into the front row of one of the carts. Rei, Usagi, and Molly climbed into the back row.   
  
They waited until all the other carts were full. The man then came to inspect their safety belts.   
  
He looks familiar, Usagi thought, It seems like I've seen him someplace before.  
  
Soon, the man reached their cart and he tugged on their safety belts making sure they were tight enough. "Gotta make sure their good and tight," he said with a wink, "wouldn't want any of you ladies to fall out."  
  
Even his voice is familiar! Usagi thought as she watched him go to the other carts.   
  
"Rei," Usagi whispered, so Molly wouldn't hear, "doesn't that guy look awfully familiar to you?"  
  
"Yeah, he does," Rei replied in a worried tone, "and I'm getting major Nega-vibes from him!"  
  
The man pulled the switch and the rides lurched forward into the Spook House. Usagi clutched her seat nervously, bracing herself for whatever lay ahead.  
  
Soon however, she began to relax. There was nothing evil about this spook house. It seemed normal to her, with its creepy music and dim lights. What could possibly go wrong?  
  
Her question was answered as the music stopped and the lights went completely out. There was a horrible screeching noise as the carts were torn from the track and hurtled in the air. Over all the screaming she could hear a high, cold laugh.   
  
The carts landed with a crash in what looked like a dimly lit underground tunnel. Several seconds went by and nothing happened. Finally, some people got out to inspect the tunnel.   
  
Suddenly, the man appeared. Right before their eyes he transformed into his true self.   
  
"Oh my God!" Minako screamed, "It's Jedite!"  
  
"Smart girl," Jedite sneered, "you finally figured it out."  
  
He began to laugh again as he raised his hands over his head and light grew between his fingers. Usagi could feel the energy being pulled from her body. She looked around and saw that several people had collapsed, including Molly.   
  
Her legs buckled under her. She strained to reach her transformation brooch. The other girls followed suit.   
  
Gathering the remainder of her energy she shouted, "Moon Cosmic Power, Make UP!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power, Make UP!"  
  
"Mars Star Power, Make UP!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power, Make UP!"  
  
"Venus Star Power, Make UP!"  
  
Usagi felt her strength returning as her sailor uniform appeared. When she opened her eyes, the other senshi were finished transforming, too.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Sailor Brats." Laughed Jedite. "Long time, no see."  
  
"Why are you here anyway, Jedite?" Sailor Venus shouted, "I thought we destroyed you!"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out, brats." Jedite countered.  
  
"We're not letting you get away with this, Jedite," Sailor Moon shouted, "I stand for love and justice! I'm Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"   
  
Usagi reached up and grabbed her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" she shouted.  
  
Jedite dodged the tiara easily and shot some of the energy he had collected at her.   
  
She tried to jump out of the way, but the energy was too fast and it sent her hurtling into the stone wall.   
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted. The other senshi saw her attack and joined in.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
"Burning Madala!"  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"   
  
Jedite tried to dodge but they were too fast.   
  
"No!" he screeched as their attacks hit him full blast. He struggled to regain his balance. "No, I cannot be defeated yet!" he cried.  
  
Suddenly Queen Beryl's words returned to him. "The Yokoshima Stone will increase your powers greatly. However, you are only to use the stone itself as a last resort."   
  
He reached in his pocket and pulled out the stone. It began to glow an eerie gray. Jedite felt power rush through his veins, power that he had never felt before.   
  
"Now I will finish you!" he hissed. He raised his hand and energy shot from it.  
  
Usagi screamed as pain ripped through her. She could hear the other senshi screaming. She had to do something, but she didn't have any strength left. Tuxedo Mask was their only hope now! Momo-chan, where are you? Usagi thought as she blacked out.   
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 2! There will (finally) be some romance in the next chapter. I promise!! I would like to say thank you to the people who have reviewed my fic so far! I really appreciate your comments!   
Ja mata!  
-Serena-chan ^_~  
  
  
  



End file.
